Blink of an Eye
by remoob1513
Summary: Greg's first case as a CSI pulls out more than his ability to do the job. GregSara chap 6 up
1. Chapter 1

Blink of an Eye 1/?

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rating: possible R

Spoilers: 'Who Shot Sherlock'

Summary: Greg first case as a CSI pulls out more than just his ability to do the job. Greg/Sara.

--------------------------------------------

Watching the suspect confess right before his eyes made Greg Sanders drop his gaze. Of course he would mess up. He did it the first time and look where that landed him, back at square one. Maybe he should of stayed in DNA or better yet San Francisco. Shaking his head in sorrow he moved from the building.

Stepping into the crime lab, he made a beeline for the locker room, wanting to get out of there quick since his shift was over.

"Hey Greg, Grissom wants to see you." Nick told him breaking from his conversation with Warrick, at the end of the hall.

"Right now, in his office." Warrick added, making him shake his head.

Just great, he may as well start packing his bags now. Stepping into Grissom's office, he shook his head. "Grissom… you wanted to see me." His tone was exacerbated as he watched the older man's chair swivel to face him.

He nearly choked on his tongue seeing the gel man Nick and Warrick were using earlier that day, a sign hanging from its with 'You passed' written across the front.

"Yeah." The team announced coming up from behind. His eyes were wide as he turned, finding the team and Ecklie standing there, smiles on there faces. Sara was the first to embrace him.

"You're amazing. I can't wait for our first case together."

All the breath seemed to leave his body making it hard for him to stand. Catherine remedied that by stepping forward, a glowing smile on her lips as she hugged him. "Well done." She said pressing a kiss to his cheek before stepping back.

He had to step back watching as Ecklie stepped forward. "Congratulation Sanders, good work."

"Thank you." He whispered still not able to believe what was happening.

"Okay gang, we have people to put in jail, shall we?" He watched as no one moved before the assistant director barked. "Come on, come on parties over." Watching the group roll their eyes and move from the room Greg turned to Grissom, shaking his head.

"I don't get it…I got the wrong guy, the wrong manner of death…" He trailed off knowing that there were more but not wanting to voice them.

Shaking his head, Grissom smirked. "I don't expect you to be correct in your interpretations all the time. You collected the evidence and when you found something missing, you went back and found it. That's the job. Congratulations Greg."

"Thank you." He stuttered, turning to look at the team. Seeing them pull out glasses of champagne, he grinned sheepishly to his boss before prancing from the room.

Stepping up to the team he gratefully accepted a glass from Sara. "Great job, man." Warrick told him, patting him on the shoulder

A half an hour the celebration winded down leaving Sara and Greg to themselves. "So…you want to go to breakfast. On me… like I said before."

"Are you sure…I mean your not bored of me yet."

"You kidding Greg, no one could get bored of you."

"Thanks…and sure I'd love to go to breakfast with you."

"Cool." Sara smiled, a blush rising to her cheeks before she abruptly turned saying. "Lets go."

TBC…R&R if you want more…..

A/N: thank you Shorty-Ace for the help on the title


	2. Chapter 2

Blink of an Eye 2/?

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Summary: Greg's first case pulls out more than just his ability to do the job. Greg/Sara.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Have you ever had a case you didn't want to do?" Greg asked hesitantly, two hours later, pushing away his empty coffee cup.

They had been sitting at the diner, near the lab, for the last two hours now, periodically eating bites of their breakfast, while talking about the new experiences he was about to embark on. Which led them into the conversation they were having now.

Thinking about it for a minute, Sara nodded. "There's always one."

"Do you ever wish to get out of it?"

"Sometimes, if its really bad." Watching his head drop and nod, she raised an eye. "Greg…are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just…I'm just trying to prepare myself."

Moving a hand across the table Sara covered his, squeezing it gently. "Greg, you don't need to prepare, you've done amazing and you will do amazing, no matter the circumstance."

"You really think so?"

"I know so." She smiled, giving his hand another firm squeeze.

A blush fanned his cheeks, making him turn away. "Thanks." Silence covered the table for a few minutes before Greg asked. "Do you want to come to my place, have a cup of Blue Hawaiian?"

"Actually…I'd like that."

"Great."

-----------------------------------------------

Reaching Greg's apartment, he immediately made a beeline for the kitchen, leaving Sara to gaze around the boisterous apartment. Just as the pot finished filling he announced. "Its ready." What happened next he hadn't prepared for.

"Greg." The brunette's voice appeared just behind him, making him jump.

Turning around, he was surprised to find her mere inches from him. "Sara?" Watching her eye him up and down brought his heart rate to an extremely high speed, making him question once more. "Sara?"

Lifting a hand to his neck, she whispered. "Greg." Before pulling him closer and pressing her lips to his.

Stunned at the sudden lip to lip contact he pulled back, whispering. "Sara?"

Running a gentle hand down his cheek, she mumbled. "Shh calm down."

"Calm down?" He hissed incredulously, backing away slightly. "Sara, what was that?"

Dropping her gaze to the floor, the brunette bit her lip. "Greg…I know it was weird, that kiss just now, but I was trying to show you how I feel." Letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding she continued. "I mean when you first started your training I just thought that you were trying to impress me or some other girl on your radar. But then I saw how dedicated you were and I found that appealing." She stopped momentarily finding the confidence she started with slowly draining. "But when you agreed to have breakfast with me I thought we were on the same page, I guess not." She finished lamely, turning on her heels and walking to the door.

Watching the brunette walk to the entrance, Greg quickly replayed her words in his head before screeching. "Wait!" Moving hastily closer to her, he grabbed her arm, pulling her arm to face him. "Wait."

"What?" Sara growled, turning under his forced hand. She was about to protest more when she felt another set of warm wet lips pressed against hers. Feeling them brush ever so gently against hers nearly made her knees go weak and her heart come out of her chest. Wrapping an arm around his neck she tried in vain to keep herself from falling to the floor in sheer euphoria.

Sensing her sudden problem, he dropped his hands to her waist, lifting her into his chest before pressing her insistently into the door. Letting his hands roam curves of her body he pulled back breathing heavily. "Same page."

Closing her eyes at the feel of his palms moving over her body, she breathed. "I…I get that."

"So do you still want that coffee?"

"Oh yeah."

TBC…R&R if you want more…

A/N; I didn't expect them to get together this soon but that's how it came to be. The heart of what this story is about should surface within the next few chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

Blink of an Eye 3/?

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: Greg's first case pulls out more than his ability to do the job. Greg/Sara.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Feeling his tongue gently glide across her bottom lip, Sara couldn't help the moan that pulled from her throat as Greg pushed her more into the break room counter. They both knew this wasn't the best place to be doing this, but they couldn't help it.

Since the day Greg passed his proficiency they could barely keep two feet between them, whether it be from longing, from being apart too long, or from sheer need to be close to each other. Feeling his hand slip underneath the back of her shirt, she put her arms around his neck and opened her mouth deepening the kiss.

Pressing her harder against the table, he was about to move his hands to her front, when a loud catcall broke them apart.

"Ow ow, looks like someone wants to get it on in here." Nick snickered, as he and the rest of team filtered into the room.

"Okay, break it up you two. We got cases to work." Grissom sighed, having already gotten used to their spontaneous passion filled exchanges around the lab. "Alright Sara, you have a trick roll at the Tangiers." Handing the paper to her, he couldn't help but notice the disappointment on her features as he handed her yet another solo case. "Nick, Cath you have a double in Anthem." Handing the strawberry blonde the paper, he added. "Possible suspicious circs." Turning to his youngest co-worker, he smirked. "And Greg, you and I have DB in Summerlin."

Greg groaned, obviously mad that he and Sara couldn't work a case together. "Can I at least drive Griss?"

"You've got to be kidding me Greg." Grissom chuckled lightly, turning toward the door. "Alright, let's go people."

Seeing the frown on her boyfriend's face, Sara smiled cupping his face. "Its okay baby, you can drive when you take me out tonight."

"Really." He smirked, stepping forward, inching his face closer to hers.

"Oh yeah." Her smile grew as she leaned forward, capturing his lips with hers.

Just as their kiss started to get heated, Grissom came back in yelling. "Greg, get your ass moving."

Clearing his throat, he slowly stepped back, walking backwards toward the door. "See you when we get back."

"Definitely."

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright Brass, what do we have?" Grissom asked immediately, stepping into the crime scene.

"Little girl about 6 or 7, beaten to death, no signs of bullet or stab wounds but David wanted to do a rape kit."

"Why?" Greg asked, as they stepped into the real crime scene.

"That's why." Brass said in all seriousness, pointing to the bed.

"Oh my god."

TBC…R&R if you want more……..


	4. Chapter 4

Blink of an Eye 4/?

Rating: possible R

Disclaimer: I only own

Summary: Greg's first case as a CSI pulls out more than his ability to do the job. Greg/Sara.

------------------------------------------------------

_Seeing the frown on her boyfriend's face, Sara smiled cupping his face. "Its okay baby, you can drive when you take me out tonight." _

"_Really." He smirked, stepping forward, inching his face closer to hers. _

"_Oh yeah." Her smile grew as she leaned forward, capturing his lips with hers. _

_Just as their kiss started to get heated, Grissom came back in yelling. "Greg, get your ass moving." _

_Clearing his throat, he slowly stepped back, walking backwards toward the door. "See you when we get back."_

"_Definitely." _

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

"_Alright Brass, what do we have?" Grissom asked immediately, stepping into the crime scene. _

"_Little girl about 6 or 7, beaten to death, no signs of bullet or stab wounds but David wanted to do a rape kit." _

"_Why?" Greg asked, as they stepped into the real crime scene._

"_That's why." Brass said in all seriousness, pointing to the bed. _

"_Oh my god." _

--------------------------------------------

"Oh my god." Greg mumbled horrified, his eyes wide.

The scene was beyond gruesome. The room stenched of stale beer and rotting flesh. While the sight made even the person with strongest stomach want to puke.

The little girl lay at the center of the bed, her arms and legs tied to the posts of the bed, while her body lay uncovered and some unknown object protruded from her lips.

"Oh my god."

"If you cant handle this, Greg, then maybe you should leave."

"No, no…" He swallowed hard, his eyes trying to inch from the bed. "I can do it."

"Alright." Seeing his apprehensiveness, Grissom nodded to a different side of the room. "Why don't you take the room, I'll get the body."

Breathing heavily, Greg shook his head. "No, that's alright, I got it."

"You sure?"

"Yes Griss, I'll take the body."

"Alright." The supervisor nodded, turning to the door. "I'm going to talk to Brass, see if we have any witness'. David should be hear in a few minutes."

"Okay." Placing his kit on the floor, he moved to the bed. Moving his gaze across the little girl, he stopped on her bruised face.

---------------

"Greg?" David, the medical examiner questioned, running a hand in front of his face, as he stepped into the room. "Greg?"

"David?" Grissom asked, stepping into the room; finding the ME standing stationary, he raised an eye. "David?"

"Hey Griss, come over here."

Stepping closer, his brow raised more. "What is it?"

"Look at this." He pointed to Greg, who stood next to the bed, motionless and staring at the body.

"Oh my god." Pushing David out of the way, running his own hand in front of the younger man. "Greg?" Gently pressing his shoulder, he growled. "Greg?"

"What?" Greg jumped, turning to the men. "What?"

Looking back to the ME, Grissom lifted a confused eye, before turning back to Greg. "Are you sure your alright Greg?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Seeing them both standing there, he shook his head. "I thought you were talking to Brass, Griss?"

"I was, but I forgot my kit." Raising an eye, Grissom pressed. "Are you sure your okay."

"I'm fine." The ex-tech emphasized shaking his head, turning back to the body. "I was just waiting for David to come… before I started on her."

Finding that observation true , he nodded. "Alright."

-----------------------------------

"Hey." Sara grinned, seeing her boyfriend step into the room.

"Hi." Greg groaned, plopping dejectedly down in a chair close to her.

"What's wrong?" She cooed, dropping her pen to table and turning her attention to him, seeing his frown.

Bringing his gaze to his lap, he sighed. "Our case was a little girl. Strapped down and beaten to death."

"Oh Greg." Moving closer to him, she pulled him into her. "Did you get anything?"

"The ties from the bed, a few fingerprints, and the rape kit."

Pulling back, Sara frowned. "Rape kit?"

"Yeah." Looking back into her eyes, he sighed. "It was positive."

Running her hand through his curls, her lip curled into a tiny smile. "Come on, lets go over to my place. Get your mind off it."

"Okay."

"Alright, I gotta clean up in here. I'll meet you in the locker room in ten."

"Okay." Greg reiterated, leaning out of the embrace; turning around, he slowly walked from the room, the scene playing like a movie, on repeat, in his head. Moving into the locker room, he slid down on the bench, that lined the room, between the lockers and stared blankly at the lockers.

------------------

"Hey, I'm ready." Sara smiled, bouncing into the locker room. She stopped short, finding Greg, his body stagnant on the bench, between the lockers, while his eyes remained fixed on one. "Greg?" Not receiving a response, she stepped closer. "Greg?" Dropping down on the floor in front of him, she was surprised to see his eyes wide and unblinking. "Greg?" Now officially scared, she screamed. "Greg?"

Nick, having been walking by the room, ran in, a worried expression on his face. "Sara, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Look at him." She cried, pointing at her motionless boyfriend.

Turning to his friend, the Texan's eyes widened. "Whoa." Moving a hand in front of Greg's face, he growled. "Greg?"

"What?" Greg asked suddenly, turning to his friend and girlfriend. "Nick, what are you doin' here?"

"I've been here a few minutes. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Standing up from the seat, he turned to Sara. "You ready to go, Sar?"

"Ummm…" Looking back at Nick, he shrugged helplessly. "….yeah." Opening her locker, she brought her gaze back to the Texan, mouthing. 'What was that?' as Greg stood inches away from her.

'I don't know' He mouth back before turning to his own locker.

Bringing her gaze back to Greg, she smiled, closing her locker. "Lets go."

TBC………R&R if you want more…………..


	5. Chapter 5

Blink of an Eye 5/?

Rating: possible R

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Summary: Greg's first case pulled out more than just his ability to do the job. Greg/Sara

-------------------------------------------------------

"_Oh my god." Greg mumbled horrified, his eyes wide._

_The scene was beyond gruesome. The room stenched of stale beer and rotting flesh. While the sight made even the person with strongest stomach want to puke. _

_The little girl lay at the center of the bed, her arms and legs tied to the posts of the bed, while her body lay uncovered and some unknown object protruded from her lips. _

"_Oh my god." _

"_If you cant handle this, Greg, then maybe you should leave." _

"_No, no…" He swallowed hard, his eyes trying to inch from the bed. "I can do it." _

"_Alright." Seeing his apprehensiveness, Grissom nodded to a different side of the room. 'Why don't you take the room, I'll get the body." _

_Breathing heavily, Greg shook his head. "No, that's alright, I got it." _

"_You sure?" _

"_Yes Griss, I'll take the body." _

_--------------------------------------_

"_Greg?" David, the medical examiner questioned, running a hand in front of his face, as he stepped into the room. "Greg?" _

"_David?" Grissom asked, stepping into the room; finding the ME standing stationary, he raised an eye. "David?"_

"_Hey Griss, come over here." _

_Stepping closer, his brow raised more. "What is it?" _

"_Look at this." He pointed to Greg, who stood next to the bed, motionless and staring at the body. _

"_Oh my god." Pushing David out of the way, running his own hand in front of the younger man. "Greg?" Gently pressing his shoulder, he growled. "Greg?" _

"_What?" Greg jumped, turning to the men. "What?" _

_Looking back to the ME, Grissom lifted a confused eye, before turning back to Greg. "Are you sure your alright Greg?" _

"_Yeah, I'm fine."_

_---------------------------------------_

"_Hey." Sara grinned, seeing her boyfriend step into the room._

"_Hi." Greg groaned, plopping dejectedly down in a chair close to her._

"_What's wrong?" She cooed, dropping her pen to table and turning her attention to him, seeing his frown._

_Bringing his gaze to his lap, he sighed. "Our case was a little girl. Strapped down and beaten to death."_

"_Oh Greg."_

_-------------------------------------_

_Running her hand through his curls, her lip curled into a tiny smile. "Come on, lets go over to my place. Get your mind off it." _

"_Okay." _

"_Alright, I gotta clean up in here. I'll meet you in the locker room in ten." _

"_Okay." Greg reiterated, leaning out of the embrace; turning around, he slowly walked from the room, the scene playing like a movie, on repeat, in his head. Moving into the locker room, he slid down on the bench, that lined the room, between the lockers and stared blankly at the lockers. _

_--------------------------------------_

"_Hey, I'm ready." Sara smiled, bouncing into the locker room. She stopped short, finding Greg, his body stagnant on the bench, between the lockers, while his eyes remained fixed on one. "Greg?" Not receiving a response, she stepped closer. "Greg?" Dropping down on the floor in front of him, she was surprised to see his eyes wide and unblinking. "Greg?" Now officially scared, she screamed. "Greg?" _

_Nick, having been walking by the room, ran in, a worried expression on his face. "Sara, what is it? What's wrong?" _

"_Look at him." She cried, pointing at her motionless boyfriend. _

_Turning to his friend, the Texan's eyes widened. "Whoa." Moving a hand in front of Greg's face, he growled. "Greg?" _

"_What?" Greg asked suddenly, turning to his friend and girlfriend. "Nick, what are you doin' here?" _

"_I've been here a few minutes. Are you alright?" _

"_I'm fine." Standing up from the seat, he turned to Sara. "You ready to go, Sar?"_

"_Ummm…" Looking back at Nick, he shrugged helplessly. "….yeah." Opening her locker, she brought her gaze back to the Texan, mouthing. 'What was that?' as Greg stood inches away from her._

'_I don't know' He mouth back before turning to his own locker. _

_Bringing her gaze back to Greg, she smiled, closing her locker. "Lets go." _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Greg?" Sara asked an hour later, her mind still on what happened at the lab.

"Yeah?" He sighed, turning tiredly to her, his eyes drooping sleepily.

"Earlier…at the lab…when you were in the locker room…why were you staring at the lockers?" When she received no response, she turned to him, only to find him sound asleep. Sighing softly, she bit back a yawn before sliding closer to him and resting her head against his chest. "I guess I'll ask you tomorrow."

----------------------------------------

"Hey Greg, can I talk to you for a minute?" Sara asked tentatively, watching as he stepped out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Sure." He nodded, leaning against the counter, next to the toilet.

"Umm yesterday in the locker room…you…did you notice…"

"Sara, what is it?" He asked, worried, taking her hand in his.

"When you were in the locker room…when I found you, you were staring at the lockers, not moving and I'm just wondering if there's something your not telling me."

"What?" Greg shook his head, stunned at the words she just spoke. "Sara, there is nothing that I am hiding from you."

"Are you sure?" Sara bit her lip, her heart clenching as she remembered his stoic stature.

"I'm positive…I don't know what it was in the locker room, but if you want me to I'll go see a doctor."

"Really?" She asked, hope dripping from every breath as she spoke. "Cause I don't want to lose you."

"You won't…" He stressed, pulling her into him. "Alright?" Feeling her nod against his shoulder, her curly locks jostling with the movement, brought a smile to his lips. "And I promise I'll call a doctor tomorrow after work."

"Why not today?"

"Well for starters its Sunday, besides that, I rather be with you at the moment."

"Your such a charmer." She smiled, pulling back, her arms moving around his neck

"I try." He snickered before leaning over and pressing another tantalizing kiss to her lips

--------------------------------------------------

"Greg, I need you stay." Grissom muttered, the next day, walking up to the younger man as he pulled out his stuff to leave.

"Why?"

"There's another DB in Boulder City, same M.O. as a few nights ago."

Hearing those words exit his boss' lips, Greg's back stiffened, his eyes glazing over.

"Greg?" The nightshift supervisor asked, watching as his co-worker became stoic before him. "Greg?" Stepping in front of him, Grissom's eyes grew wide, seeing Greg's eyes rolled partway into the back of his head. "Greg?" He screamed, shaking the younger man back into consciousness.

"What?" Greg barked, pulling out of his arms. "Why are you shaking me Griss?"

"Are you sure your alright Greg?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Didn't you say we had a case?"

"Yeah." He whispered, eyeing his co-worker with great interest. "Its in Boulder City."

"Okay then, lets go." Greg shook his head, slamming his locker shut before moving past his boss.

Watching Greg walk down, Grissom sighed, his eyes raising in confusion at his retreating back, before following him down the hall.

TBC…R&R if you want more……


	6. Chapter 6

Blink of an Eye 6/?

Rating: possible R

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Summary: Greg's first case pulled out more than just his ability to do the job. Greg/Sara

* * *

"Sara, can I talk to you for a minute?" Grissom said a few days later, coming into the layout room, where the brunette was working on a case.

"Sure, what did you wanna talk about?" Pushing the file further back on the table she focused on the older man.

"I don't know if you've noticed Greg's stoic stature lately but it comes and goes so quick that its making me question this promotion."

"I have noticed it…but I didn't think it was that severe."

"It is…but my question to you is do you think he will bounce back or if it will be as bad if not worse than when the lab exploded?"

Thinking for a moment, a sad look came to the brunettes face. "No, I don't think he will."

* * *

"_No, I don't think he will."_

'Wow.' Greg thought, standing just outside the layout room. 'My girlfriend doesn't believe in me and my boss thinks im a nut case.' Shaking his head, he stumbled away from the door. "I need to get out of here."

"Hey Greg." David Hodges muttered as he stepped up to the younger man, a folder in hand. "…your evidence came back as unreadable."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me?"

"Nope…looks like field work isn't as easy as you thought huh?"

"Shut up Hodges…look if Gris asks where I went just tell him I went back to the scene." Shaking his head, he mindlessly added. "If Sara asks tell her to fuck off."

"Oh im sure she'll love that endearing sentiment from the boyfriend."

"How bout you fuck off too Hodges." Greg hissed roughly before turning on his heel and heading for his Denali.

* * *

Nearly a half hour later Grissom and Sara, who were still adamantly talking, made their way into the Trace lab. "Did you get those results back David?" The supervisor asked as he and the brunette stepped further into the room.

"Oh boss…" Hodges snickered, an irritatingly evil smile on his lips as he handed him a manila folder. "Greg didn't tell you? The evidence came unreadable." Turning to Sara he added in a sardonic tone. "Oh and he told me to tell you to fuck off."

"David!" Grissom baulked, shocked that the tech would be so vicious.

"What? I'm just doing what I was told."

"What the hell? Why would he say that?" Sara whispered, her gaze drifting as she tried to figure out what could be going on with her boyfriend.

"I don't know…but he went back to the scene to get more evidence."

"What? He's supposed to inform me of any changes he finds or if he needs to go back to the scene." The supervisors eyes grew wide as he shook his head. Before he could ask, his phone rang, interrupting them. "Grissom."

Sara, still reeling, turned to the tech. "Did he really say that?"

Before Hodges could respond however, Grissom's voice stopped him.

"What kind of accident are we talking about Jim?"

* * *

Slamming the Denali door, Greg shook his head. "Shoulda known this was all too good to be true." First his job now Sara, apparently, didn't even believe in him. Letting out a he turned the car over. He had to make this right, not just for his career, but for his relationships sake as well.

Putting the car into gear he pulled out on the street. His brain was so full with thoughts he didn't notice that his hands eased from the wheel or that his eyes started to roll back into his head, he didn't even notice when his own body started to convulse.

The last thing Greg Sanders could remember thinking before his car flipped the median was how weird an out of body experience could be before everything went black.

R&R…..I know it's been a long time since I did this one but when chapter ideas come you have to run with them. Im still working on my many unfinished stories, so please be patient and I will get it up as soon as I can. Thank you for reading!


End file.
